henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/November 2016 Schedule
The Schedule is a bit late as were still waiting on Futon to update. I was able to figure out the times for the most part with Zapit. I will update if I am wrong when Futon updates. The airing times ARE NOT THE REGULAR TIMES THIS MONTH. The Double Dare special premieres November 23th and Legends of the Hidden Temple November 26th. Some of you have been asking about production for the shows. So I am going to go through each show. Henry Danger has 18 episodes produced so far with 2-3 more left to shoot. However word has it 21 episodes will be produced to make up from last seasons episode that wasn't recorded. Production will likely wrap sometime this month. Unless they have a few weeks off to wrap at the same time with Game Shakers Game Shakers is about 16-17 episodes in as of October 31st. Kel has officially confirmed that Season 2 will be recording 21 episodes for the second season. This will make up for the one episode that wasn't recorded last season. The Season will wrap in filming in December as confirmed by Kel. Okay the Thundermans has been increased to 26 episodes. However, TV Tickets has no tapings through January and show fax has not updated with since 413. My Guess is the show may be on break while they write more episodes, but if you have more information chime in. They will not wrap until Next year if this is true. Now I did see one tweet saying they were filming, but who knows they could of had to relocated to Nickelodeon on Sunset as their lease for the space at Paramount could of expired for the rest of the episodes. Witch makes sense for not seeing any tapings. The studio is currently empty as Bella was the last show to record their. Nick, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn has started back up production and as they are at least 15-16 episodes in now. There are rumors going on that the show will be back in January. The Henry Danger episodes Gas Or Fail has yet to be rescheduled witch has originally going to air in October. As for December episodes, if the trends continue like last year,there may be no episodes in December. School of Rock will likely be done in January with its second season. And finally we will be doing the Henry Danger wiki awards again towards the end of the month. If you would like to nominate someone you can that information will be coming soon, so stay tuned. Here's the Schedule Henry Danger *11/5/16 (Fri.) 8:00 PM NICK (#304) The Trouble With Frittles *11/11/16 (Fri.) 7:00 PM NICK (#307/308) Hour of Power and will rerun at 8PM on 11/12 Game Shakers *11/5/16 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#207) Babe's Bench *11/12/16 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#122) Byte Club *11/19/16 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#201)Baby Hater The Thundermans *11/19/16 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#403-404) School Of Rock *11/5/16 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#) Truckin' *11/12/16 (Sa.) 9:30 PM NICK (#) Voices Carry *11/19/16 (Sa.) 9:30 PM NICK (#) Is She Really Going Out With Him Category:Blog posts